


Holiday Season

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: One secret. Two girls. A day meant for happiness , joy and love.  Who knows what will happen when it's the holiday season





	1. Chapter 1

Kara POV.

I didn't know what the day would bring but I was excited for the day anyway. I hear the door bell ring and I hop up to go and get it.  
I look through the peep hole quickly and see that it's Alex. I open the door.

"Hey sis" she throws her arms around me. I smile and hug her back.  
"I brought alcohol" she waves a few bottles of whiskey a few inches by her head.  
"If only I was a drinker" I chuckle lightly and close the door.

Alex places the whiskey on the table. "I drink enough for us both" she says as she takes of her jacket and hangs it on the back of a random chair.

Ding.

"What's that?" Alex walks over to the oven and grabs some oven mitts. "You baked cookies?" She bends down to take the pan out.  
She places the pan on the counter and fans them with her hand.  
I walk over to her and nod.  
"Yeah I did"  
"They are very festive" she points to a Santa cookie and then a very realistic grinch one.  
She eyes them over again and again trying to figure out which one she wants in her mouth.

Knock knock knock

I back away from the oven and Alex slowly.  
"THE GRINCH COOKIE IS FOR LENA DONT EAT IT!"   
I turn around and run to get the door. I don't even look through the peep hole I just open the door.

"Kara!"  
"HANK"   
Hank pulls me into a soft but some how rough huh. I tell him that Alex is also here and he finds his way to her and gives her a hug exactly like mine.  
"A grinch cookie? If I'm not wrong that's a classic Christmas movie" he reaches for it but Alex shakes her head no.  
"Apparently the grinch cookie is for Lena and only Lena" she rolls her eyes at me playfully and picks up the Santa cookie for her self and the snow man cookie for hank.

"You and Lena are pretty close now" hank says as he bites into his cookie. "Also this is really great" he looks over the cookie in amazement.  
Alex nods still chewing.  
"I think .... I think ... maybe you being super girl was the wrong thing you should just be a baker" she laughs and nudges me playfully.  
I push my glasses up. "You're probably right"

Knock knock knock

"Can someone but me get the door?" I throw myself down on the couch and pretend to be drained.   
"I could have swore this was your house" hank says as he walks to get the door.  
"MY HOUSE. YOUR HOUSE. SAME THING" I yell back at him as Alex plops her self right beside me.  
I hear hank greeting someone but am feeling far too lazy to even try and figure out who it is.

"I see we have found the party"   
I look up and see James and Winn standing behind the couch.  
"A real party it is!" Alex holds up her own personal bottle of whiskey.  
"Oh praise god. Alex brought alcohol" Winn throws his hands in the air and makes his way to the kitchen.   
Hank stands at the counter pouring himself a drink but slides it to Winn instead and pours him self another one.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" James sits down on the arm of the couch. "You look like someone is missing"  
I snort accidentally and try to laugh it off. "Someone missing? Pfft i don't know"   
James eyes me but decides not to bug me about it. I silently thank the universe for his lack of interest in me for the moment being.  
I stand up "so I was thinking we could all cook The pre Christmas dinner"  
Alex let's out a loud sigh and stomps her feet like a child "BUT KARAAAAAA"  
Winn stands beside me and does the same thing Alex did only standing up , James quickly follows behind and to my surprise hank does also.   
I cross my arms "fine. You all just sit and be lazy. I'll cook"   
Hank takes my spot on the couch and James slides of the arm of the chair and onto the cushion beside hank.

Knock knock knock

"I'll get it .... I guess" I tie my Christmas apron on over my ugly Christmas sweater and run to go and get the door.  
I stare through the peep hole squinting my eye trying to see through the tiny hole.  
I open the door quickly.   
"KARA!" Lena stands in my door frame with a bottle of wine in one hand and a gift wrapped tiny box in another hand.  
I smile nervously. "LENA!"  
"Oh my god she bares gifts" Alex grabs the wine from Lena and then grabs lena's arm and pulls her into the kitchen.  
I close the door slowly and for a short moment remind myself that Lena is just a girl , and that I shouldn't be nervous around her.

"Are you cooking love?" Lena is unbuttoning her coat and doesn't even look up at me when asking me this question.  
Alex looks at me and whispers love and looks intrigued and confused.  
"Uh yes. Yes I am cooking" I finally say after what to me feels like an hour.  
"Can I help?" She lays her coat on the same chair that Alex laid hers on "id really love to help"  
Alex holds the bottle of wine in her hand and sways a bit, clearly fairly close to being drunk.   
"Ya hear that?" She says "someone actually wants to help you cook"  
I walk over to Alex and take the wine bottle from her and hand her a cup.   
"Use a cup sis"   
She rolls her eyes and pours a bit of wine into the cup and makes her way back to the couch.

"Alright here's an apron" I had her a Christmas apron that's a tad bit similar to mine.  
"We are like twins" she says with a smile on her face.  
I nod quickly trying not to blush or say something stupid.  
"Do you know how to make chicken?" I say.  
I turn around quickly and am surprised by how close she is to me.  
"Yes. I know how to do a lot of things love" she speaks softly and I strain to hear her over my constant thoughts.  
"Uh okay well you can do the chicken then" I say pushing the pan of uncooked chicken towards her. She smiles and grabs the seasoning that is on the counter.

Knock knock knock

"ALEX GET THE DOOR!!!" I yell as I bend down to put the mac and cheese in the oven.  
"Hun you don't wanna burn yourself" Lena bends down beside me and puts her hand on my forearm.  
"Burn mysel- .... I won't burn m-m-myself" I say as my face flushes pink.  
I close the oven door and we stand up.

"Who was at the door Alex?"  
"It was Maggie" Alex trails in the kitchen with Maggie following close behind.  
"Hi Kara!" She waves at me and gives me a friendly smile.  
I wave and give her the same kind of smile.

"Kara introduce Maggie to your friend" Alex says placing on hand in her back pocket.  
"Oh right I'm sorry .... um this is Le-" I get cut short.  
"I'm Lena" lena hands her hand out for Maggie to shake. Maggie tilts her head to the side just a bit and returns Lena's handshake.  
"And Lena is just your friend right Kara?" Alex asks in a sarcastic ton.  
"Well uh I um " I start to laugh hysterically " oh Alex you.... you are funny"  
Alex chuckles and then pulls Maggie into the living room where everyone else was sitting around being lazy.

"Listen.... if it's weird having me here I can go" Lena leans against the counter.  
"What?" I look up at her quickly "I want you here"  
She nods and continues to season the chicken.  
"It's just .... I've never even been invited to a party........ a Christmas party at that..... I just I don't know how I'm supposed to act or what I'm supposed to do " she frowns and looks down at the ground.  
I sigh and walk over to her.  
I grab both of her hands and run my thumbs back and forth on them both.  
"You don't need to think about it. You just have to be yourself. That's all I'm asking for. That's all I need" I smile at her and squeeze her hands gently "this Lena .... well she doesn't have to change anything about her self. I like you the way you are"

Her face turns red and she bites her lip.  
"Thank you" she says softly and wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my shoulder.  
"I like you the way you are too" she says softly.  
I wrap my arms around her and hug her as tight as I can manage.


	2. Together

Lena POV.

"So you are telling me you spent your whole life trying to get over a fear of clowns?" Alex is laughing and sitting crossed leg on the floor.  
"Yep. It was.... traumatic" I say as I look over the game pieces for the game of life.  
"I used to be afraid of the dark" Winn says as he plops himself Beside me and starts to set up the game.  
"He is still afraid of the dark" Kara says handing me a drink.

"What is this?" I look up at her before taking the cup.  
"Hot chocolate" she says while scouting Winn over and slowly sitting down on the ground.  
"Nice" I grab the cup and hold it with two hands.

"Where is our hot chocolate" James says still sitting on the couch.  
Kara rolls her eyes. "in the kitchen waiting to be made"  
James pushes Kara lightly and makes her bump against my shoulder.  
"S-s-sorry" she says pushing her glasses up.   
"Don't be" I grab her hand and squeeze it softly.

I had been thinking about telling Kara how much I loved her all day but was extremely nervous about what she might say. This girl was amazing and perfect and the sweetest person I've ever come across. She was my only friend and I was falling madly in love with her.

"It's your go" Alex says pushing me out of my dazed thought train.  
"Right" I say picking up a card and moving my piece slowly.  
"Why couldn't we play uno instead? This game never ends" James says in a whiney tone.  
"It's fun." Kara says giving it no more thought.  
"I like uno" I say quietly.  
"Oh well we can play uno" she quickly clears off the board and tries to put everything in the box.  
Alex folds the game board up slowly. "Listen Lena come over more, next time we wanna do something and Kara doesn't agree we will just tell you to talk to her"

Kara bites her lip and takes the board from Alex and places it in the box it belongs in.  
"I'm gonna put this back and go get uno" she says not even acknowledging what Alex said.

She gets up quickly and so do I.  
"I'll help" I say placing my hand on her lower back.  
"Help .... thanks" she bites her lip and then quickly looks away from me.  
We walk into her room and she places the board game on her dresser and bends down at a small book shelf and starts to look for what I'm sure is the uno cards.  
I walk up behind her slowly and decide to sit on the floor and watch her look for the cards.

"Can we talk?" I say looking up at her.  
"Of course" she stops looking for the cards and sits down on the floor in front of me and crosses her legs.  
"I need to tell you something and before I do I want you to know that this is taking a lot of me" I pause for a minute and try to swallow.  
I felt like the room was on fire and kara's eyes where piercing my very soul. Everything in me told me to get up and leave the room , to not tell her.

"I .... well I ..... I love you" I say it quickly and my voice is unimaginably shaky and I regret the words as soon as they escape my mouth.

Kara looks at me her head titles to the side a bit. She plays with her fingers before saying anything back to me.  
"You love me?" She says softly  
I sigh loudly. "I know I'm a Luthor and I know that a super and a Luthor can't be together but I am in love with you and I'm not like other Luthors I'm good . Y-y-you know that I'm goo-"

Kara grabs my face tightly and looks into my eyes forcing me to stop talking.

"I know you are good. I know that you aren't like your family" she smiles at me and her eyes almost twinkle. I can feel my heart in my throats.   
"It doesn't matter if you are a Luthor. I love you despite of it" 

Her hands are hot on my cheek and I feel like I am melting under her stare. Her face is inches away from mine and I can feel her energy around me. I look into her eyes and then down at her lips. This was my chance to kiss the girl I was so deeply in love with. This was it.

"I am so glad you think that" I rub her shoulder before bringing her face closer to mine.  
"How could I think other wise?" She says her lips almost touching mine.  
The space between our lips is closed with a passionate kiss and I can feel myself melting under her lips. Questioning if I can keep up with her as her tongue dances around mine and my hands entangled in her hair do there own thing.

We finally break our kiss and her face flushed pink.  
"Wow" she says biting her lip and trying to fix the hair that I just accidentally messed up in the heat of the moment.  
"Yeah wow" I say as I watch her every move.  
"Who would have known being in love would be so hot" she says giggling.  
"Who knew getting uno cards could be this hot?" I say as she chuckles and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm happy you told me you love me" she says I'm a low voice. "I thought you never would"  
I lean my head against hers, and sigh.  
"You are perfect , how could I not love you"   
We sit in silence with her head on my shoulder and my head leaning on hers and we say nothing. We just sit in the moment and try to enjoy every part of it.


	3. Someone knows

Kara POV.  
"Ya know love , someone has got to know we left and never went back out" Lena is running her fingers through my hair and talking in a soft voice. My head is laying in her lap and for the first time I feel like everything is right in the world.

"I just wanna stay here...... with you" I let out a loud sigh and turn my body over so that I am looking straight up at Lena.  
"Lena?"  
She looks down at me and my tummy starts to do back flips.  
"Yes beautiful?"  
"What...." I hesitate but decided I should probably ask now or forever hold my peace.  
"What are we?"

Lena looks away from me for a minute pondering my question and then directs her attention back to me.  
"Well.... we can be friends or ya know girlfriends" she lets out an awkward giggle.  
She was nervous and if surprised me to see her strong personality even stumble the slightest of bits.

"Girlfriend? Hmm I like the sound of that" I say flashing her a smile.  
"So do I" she leans down and kisses my forehead and then my lips.  
I sigh as I feel the butterflies coming.

"Hey I was just coming to Che-" Alex stands in the door frame.  
"Oh" she puts her hands on her hips and looks at the two of us on the floor.

"What ....what is going on in here?"  
Lena laughs lightly "a new couple is what"  
Alex puts her hands over her mouth.  
"YOU DONT MEAN?!"  
Lena nods her head quickly and Alex screams.  
"Wow this is great. I'm so happy for you too. Oh okay wow wait until I tell mom, I mean now I'm not the only gay one. Because we have Kara who is also into girls. Wow mom raised two gay girls. " 

"Alex!!"   
Alex stops her rambling and turns around.  
"Huh?"  
"You are rambling" I say forcing my self to pick my head up from off of Lena's lap.  
"Right ! Sorry.  I'll go"  
She backs out of the doorway slowly and close the door behind her.

"Your sister is cute"  
I mush Lena's face a bit. "You can only call me cute"   
Lena laughs and pushes my hands out of the way playfully.  
"Oh no. I don't wanna play fight with super girl no thanks. You might mess around and for real hurt me"   
I laugh but then shrug. She was probably right.

"However" she says holding her finger up "I will gladly accept super girl cuddles"  
I Lean into her and lay my head on her chest.  
"CUDDLES" I scream as she wraps both her arms around me and squeezes softly.

"Kara thank you for everything. For being my friend. For putting up with me. For not judging me for being a Luthor. You are the only one that has ever given me the benefit of doubt. You are the only one who has well..... ever loved me"

I sit up and look into Lena's eyes. They are watery and I can tell in a matter of seconds those eyes would let the tears fall.

"Oh honey don't" I say squeezing her arm softly.  
"I-It's just ive never had anyone love me back. No one has ever loved me back.....expect for you and I really want you to know that it means a lot to me because I love you with everything in me.  
I lean forward and wipe the tears falling from her face with both my thumbs.  
"I'll always love you" I say softly.

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe one day you will realize that I am a Luthor and that Luthors are no good no matter who they are and you'll leave me. Just like everyone else does" she's crying and her body shakes with every long breath.

"Lena! Lena , listen to me." I grab her by her shoulders and force her to look at me.  
"I love Lena Luthor. That means I love all of you , every aspect. You being a Luthor and turning out to be a kick ass hero that instead of causing distraction saves people just makes me love you even more. I will never , ever stop loving you" I put my hand on her cheek.

"Promise?" Her voice is shaky and I can barely understand.  
"I promise"   
She wraps her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.


	4. Two Words

Lena POV  
"Listen guys I know you are newly inlove but we would still like to play uno" Winn stands at in the door frame with his arms crossed.  
Kara picks her head from off my lap and gets up to go and grab the cards.  
"Be right out" she says as she grabs the uno cards off her dresser.

I stand up and follow winn out the door. He plops himself back on the living room floor and I sit down next to him.  
"So what was going on in there, huh?" Alex is staring into my soul.  
"Hugged" I said truthfully  
Alex chuckles and Maggie's pushes her playfully.  
"That's adorable" Maggie says smiling at me.  
I shrug. "Between all of us ..... well she's the only thing that's ever made sense to me"

Alex puts her hand over her chest and let's out a long 'aw'.  
"Kara deserves that kind of love." Winn says with a slight smile   
"She does" James says with a nod.  
"I'm happy it's you. You are a true hero no matter what anyone says" hank puts his hand on top of mine and gives it a quick squeeze.   
My eyes begin to water. Somehow someway these people in this apartment seemed like family. They seemed like a real family. Everyone was loving and caring and it just seemed so surreal.

"Oh hunny please don't cry" Alex gets up from her spot on the floor and sits behind me. She wraps her arms around me slowly and I lean into her. By now the tears have began to fall and I can't seem to control them.   
"Its okay hunny" Alex is talking to me softly.

"I've .... I've never had a family" I say through short sobs  
Alex wipes my tears away with her thumbs and squeezes me tightly. "Well you have one now"  
Winn leans over and hugs me , and then hank does the same. Before I know it everyone was hugging me and I was still crying.   
A family. 

I had a family.

"Hey uh .... what's going on?" Kara is standing in the middle of the room with the uno cards in her hand.  
Everyone lets go of me slowly. I wipe at my tears and try not to look so sad about my tragic family life.  
Alex stands up. "I was just telling Lena that we where her family now" 

I look at Alex and she gives me a soft reassuring smile and I break back into tears.

"Oh babe" Kara gets down on her knees and cups my cheeks in both her hands.  
"This will always be your family" she says her voice clearly shaking.

She wraps her arms around me softly and kisses my neck.  
"I am your family. These guys are your family. You will always have a family" she says softly.

"Actually Kara I have something to ask you"  
I stand up and pull her up with me.

"From the first time we meet I knew that you were the one. The way you laugh and the way you smile can Honestly light up my entire day. We work good together even though I'm a Luthor and you are a super. You make me feel like the world doesn't exist when we are together. You make the world seem small and nonexistent when I am with you. You make me feel bigger than I really am and I hope I make you feel the same way. I hope that you feel the same way about a lot of the things I have said. Kara danvers I love you with everything in my soul. Every fiber of my being. Every ounce of my heart. You are it for me. I want to truly be apart of your family and your life for ever"

I pull out a tiny black velvet box and get on one knee.

"Kara danvers will you marry me?"


	5. The Reply

Kara POV  
Lena is bent down on one knee holding a tiny box in her hand out towards me. She wanted to marry me. She wanted to be with me for the rest of her life. I stand there frozen.

"Well Kara?" Alex looks at me and suddenly I realize that I had more than one set of eyes on me waiting for my response to Lena's impending question.  
"I .... well ..... I" I can't find any of my words.

"Com'on Kara you know you want to" Winn hits my leg softly and smiles at me.  
I look down at Lena and my heart flutters and drops to my stomach. Winn was right. He was extremely right. I wanted to be with this girl for the rest of my life. I wanted to wake up and see her laying next to me. I wanted to have every ounce of her love and give her all mine in chance. This girl.... she made me feel like the world was small,like I was small. This girl gave me butterflies and dropped my heart into my stomach. She was my morning and my night and everything in between even though I had never mentioned it to anyone.

"Yes Lena yes!"  
She slips the ring on my finger and stands up.   
"Jesus Kara I thought you would say no" she wraps her arms around me and squeezes tightly before kissing my forehead and then my lips.  
"No? To the love of my life? Not likely" I laugh and Lena gives me a laugh in return.

"SO WHENS THE WEDDING"   
I turn around and Alex is standing behind me with her hands on her hip and a big smile on her face.  
I look at Lena "are we having a wedding"  
Lena chuckles softly. "Of course we are"

"Great. So when's the wedding?" Alex seems to be dying with excitement.  
"I want a summer wedding" Lena says and then looks at me "is that okay?"  
Lena's arms are still wrapped around my waist and our faces are inches away. I try to resist my urge to kiss her over and over again.

"Yes. Thats okay with me... I'd love a summer wedding"   
Lena smiles at me and kisses my forehead.  
"Summer it is" Lena says and looks at Alex.

"Wow I have so much planning to do" Alex is walking around the living room her arms crossed. "And mom! Oh my god mom Kara!!! Call mom"   
Alex grabs my arm and pulls me away from Lena. She starts to shake me.  
"Alex! Stop!" I yell.  
Alex stops shaking me and mumbles a low sorry and pulls me into a hug.  
"I am so happy for you sis" she says softly.  
I start to tear up as I hug her back. For a moment I feel like the little girl that had to leave her planet. Alone , Afraid, by herself. And then I remember meeting Alex and having her be there for me. I remember my sister.   
"I love you" I pull out of the hug and look at her my eyes pools of tears.  
"Oh sweetie! You know I love you too" she pulls me into a second hug and I can hear her sniffling. Automatically I realize that she too is crying.

"My entire life became you when you landed on earth and became apart of my family. I have tried my best to protect and love you. You are amazing and beautiful. You are strong and powerful. You are a hero Kara. The city's hero , the worlds hero..... my hero. I am so proud of you and what you've done with your life" she looks at me and wipes her tears.  
She turns around to Lena and pulls her into a hug too.   
"You have to protect her and love her and give her all the attention and care in the world. Okay?"   
Lena nods at her and smiles.  
"I'm happy it's you" Alex says and pats Lena's on the back.

"You know What this calls for?" Hank stands up. "A family hug"  
Everyone gets up and crowds around me and Lena. Before I know it I am being smushed into a group hug.  
"If this is what family is I have truly been missing out" Lena says a smile on her face.  
She looks like she is in heaven and her smile is out of this world.  
Everyone lets us go and are standing around us. I clear my throat.

"This is family Lena" I wrap my arms around her waist "we are your family.... and soon I'll be your wife"  
She sighs and smiles. "I like family and I'm gonna love having a wife"  
She puts my hair behind my ear softly.  
"I love you Kara danvers" she says this softly as if speaking too loud would make her words invalid.  
"And I love you Lena Luthor"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this very short story. I enjoyed reading it quit a bit.


End file.
